


Sleep, My Love

by vixsn_x



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, I can’t tag for shit, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Manipulation, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Karl Jacobs, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixsn_x/pseuds/vixsn_x
Summary: George knows that Dream is manipulating him. Sleeping through all events cannot be a coincidence but George cannot find it in him to care because the dream land he ends up in is beautiful and perfect for him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Sleep, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of based off the sleeping beauty theory that surrounds George. If you want more detail go to twitter. It's basically a theory that George missing most events because he's sleeping is his lore. I think the headcanon is a really cool idea but is probably the closest thing we'll ever get to George lore.

He was dreaming. He had been dreaming for a while now. Dreaming of a cottage surrounded by flowers. He knew he was safe here. The familiar sound of the nearby waterfall calmed him and soothed his rapid thoughts. 

He had been here before. He was used to this place by now. He knew it like the back of his hand. He knew the placement of every flower and every rock. He knew this place like it was a second home. 

If he concentrated hard enough, he could imagine his friends. How he longed to see them. Dream, Sapnap, Quackity, Karl... he did miss them. But he was fine here, in this little dream world he had created for himself. 

Dream’s voice controlled his thoughts every once in a while, telling him to “stay asleep” and “that everything is going to plan.”

He is unsure of what Dream means but the overwhelming urge to obey takes over and he is left submissive and listening to Dream’s every word. 

When he is taken out of the dream world, he feels sad but the feeling of being well-rested makes him happy forgetting his earlier sadness. When he wakes, the world feels different, likes he’s missed something important. Maybe he’s overthinking, he needs to find Dream, Dream will always tell him what he needs to hear. 

George knows he’s being controlled, that his mind is being bent at Dream’s will. George does not feel the need to care anymore because he knows that Dream is only doing it to keep him safe.

So even now, George knows Dream loves him and even if he is being manipulated, George would still do anything for Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is really short. I am very willing to expand on this if anyone would like that. Let me know <333
> 
> twitter - @VixsnX


End file.
